A person, such as but not limited to professionals like salesmen, doctors, and lawyers, may have the need to place a call to a client, a customer, a potential client, or a potential customer from a personal mobile device. For example, caller may be out of the office when the need arises to make the call. Likewise, the need to make a call may be after hours or on a weekend. The caller may not want to place the call with a mobile device because the recipient of the call will have access to the professional's personal mobile number due to caller identification (ID). This may lead to lost opportunities and/or customer dissatisfaction. Existing systems do not solve this problem in a satisfactory manner. Where calls are forwarded from a work or office phone to a personal cell phone, for instance, the cell phone can typically show either the caller ID of the phone number it is being forwarded from, or the caller ID of the phone placing the call but does not typically have access to both; this can exacerbate confusion, rather than solving it. Some phone systems that utilize voice over internet protocol (VOIP) provide a forwarded telephone call to include more complete information. However, VOIP calls provide communication services over the Internet instead of via the PSTN. Thus, the quality of such calls may be diminished and choppy in comparison to phone calls made via PSTN.